The Ghost of The Otter
by Winter432
Summary: This is a one-shot created for the Blogclan October Gathering. It is just about Winter (me) reviewing the weird thoughts of the gathering the day before. Other cats had said they heard noises, but Winter and a few others didn't. Winter later gets a surprise when he goes out of his den, as the weirdest thing he had ever seen was there- a ghost.


**This is just a weird one-shot I created for a gathering on Blogclan. I thought I would post it here anyways...**

 **i am using characters created by the members of Blogclan, and do not own any names on here. Except I am Winter myself. Cakestar is aka Kate Cary, one of the Erin Hunters.**

 **The Ghost of The Otter**

Winter opened his eyes and arose from his slumber. Light was fading in through the apprentices den, and the smell of fresh air travelled in too.

Most of the other apprentices were asleep, still reeling from the explosive events of the day before.

The cats of Blogclan had heard weird moans and whispers floating in the air. When they tried to question who or what was doing it, the voices had become loud-so loud- and hurt the cats ears and drove them angry.

Now every cat just wanted to curl up in his/her nest, and never wake up.

Winter had been there too, but he did not hear the noises. No one could understand why. And he hadn't been the only one.

Olivepaw, Duskpaw, Elkheart and Raggedoak had all been completely unaware of the sounds and noises of the weird voices. They were busy the whole time being confused at the angry and jumpy members who had all heard the noises.

Now, Winter had to find them. He stepped subtly between each cats' legs and tails, and made his way out of the apprentices' den. Once in the clearing, he looked around for any signs of odd things.

And there was the strangest thing he had ever saw in his entire life.

Standing there-or floating there- was the weirdest looking thing possible. It looked like a, smaller, changed version of a badger, with a different body and face. It was slim, but furry. It had a sleek brown pelt and matching even ears, with a long stocky body.

But there was one thing that made it different than anything else.

It looked like it came from Starclan. It had and eerie white glow that surrounded its shaped body. The way it floated there, staring into his eyes, made him shudder throughout his whole body. His fur bristled and his tail raised when it seemed to come closer. It's tiny feet almost touching the ground, but just above so that it could...fly.

He started to hiss when it cam even closer, and was only two fox-lengths away from him. It had beady, staring eyes that had a white glow in them too. The brown color was a small ring, while the white overcame the eyes.

Winter backed away, starting to break off into a run.

But everywhere he went the...thing...followed.

It had the same look in its eyes; a dull, controlled sight. When he tried moving to one side, it moved also.

He was starting to get tired, and annoyed, at its constant copying. He decided he had enough, and that this strange creature could go die in a hole.

Winter readied to ounce, but at that moment, the meows of cats and paw sounds came closer. He turned to see a small patrol running up towards him.

And when he turned back, the creature was gone.

He swung his head wise to side, searching for the alien animal that had followed him around. But his time ran out when the patrol-consisting of Raggedoak, Olivepaw, Duskpaw and Elkheart- reached him, and started meowing at him frantically.

Raggedoak nuzzled him and started to lick her paw after. "Winter, I'm glad you are not crazy!"

"Yeah, we thought you would have been odd!" Duskpaw exclaimed.

"We went on a mission without you," Olivepaw meowed.

Elkheart stayed calm, but started to explain their recent outing quickly.

"After last night's shaking gathering, we decided to check out our territory. We went to look for anything weird or misplaced."

All Winter could do was reply with, "oh."

And as his friends crowded around him, and explained all their stories and puzzles, he tuned them out and watched the sky. Without listening, he stared at everything, and thought if the weirdest most confusing thing he had ever saw.

But he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he saw the weird creature.

Not even close...


End file.
